


and that's all that matters.

by lucielwrites



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Soulmates, THEYRE SO CUTE, Temporary Amnesia, hope you enjoy tho, i dont really think so but like idk, i love them, i wrote this at 4 am k idk what this is actually like, might be a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucielwrites/pseuds/lucielwrites
Summary: your breathing goes shallow as you wonder how you could have forgotten your soulmate?(alternatively, how corrin comes to remember everything.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, i wrote this on a whim at four in the damn morning instead of sleeping, cause y'know, why not? lol. anyways im not really sure about this piece tbh but i hope y'all enjoy it. leave a kudos and maybe a comment if you do lol? i love reading comments so ya ^^ have fun!

your life seems to be falling apart, slowly twisting and twirling and unraveling its way as you sit there, watching the colors fall from your eyesight. you are stilled, unable to scream and shout, although it is all that you are trying to do. you wish, and plead, because you don't want to live like this. 

no, it is more like existing, rather than living. a dull gray takes over your life again, leaving everything silent and dead. and it seems to be taking you with it. 

and then, one day, you start to dream. 

\- 

it is as if life has started to feel some form of pity towards you, because you are slowly wasting away, and it is only now you are allowed to dream. and in your dreams, you are allowed to live. a curse only you bare, it seems. 

but in your dreams, there is a shadow, standing at a cherry tree. this shadow resembles a boy, and the shadow slowly comes to life every time you dream. until one day, he speaks to you, a large grin on his face, and suddenly, there is color. 

the world explodes in beautiful bright colors, and you do nothing but stare in awe at the sight of it, as the boy stands there, grinning at you as if he's won something. you don't comment on it though, you can't as the world, painted in new wonder, leaves you speechless. 

it is not as if you haven't seen color, no, it had been a part of your life from quite some time, but it had soon turned back to the dull gray it had been once before, leaving you. you wonder, very briefly for just a moment, why the color in your life had left, and why it has chosen now to come back. after all, you are dying. 

the boy looks delighted as he stands there, now looking around just as you do. he whispers about how everything looks almost ethereal, and you feel a grin forming on your face too. he takes your hand, and leads you to a field, full of vibrant, brightly colored flowers. daises, he calls them. 

and it is as if something clicks within you, at this sight. you don't quite believe it at first, as the memories flow back to you, but slowly, you understand. and it leaves you falling to your knees, hands grasping at the flowers, that you now remember so beautifully. 

your breathing becomes shallow, and your heart feels hollow. everything clicks, flutters so perfectly into place that you almost don't believe it. but no, it's real and it burns at your very core, making your head pound with emotions you've felt before, but don't remember. 

and perhaps, that is what hurts the most. the fact that you don't remember anything. right when you are dying, falling away from a gray world, you remember it all. the way the sun looked on his face, the books he and you were reading, the clothes you wore, you remember it all. 

and it hurts. 

the boy looks at you with such a sad face, but he still smiles. a part of your heart breaks for him, here he is, he remembers you. after all this time, he remembers you, and it is only now, that you do the same. yet, he stills smiles. and all at once, that smile drowns you, leaving you gasping for air. 

Leo, his name is, the boy you fell in love with, you remember, your soulmate, you speak. 

and his eyes widen, and tears form, and suddenly there is hope written all over his face, the face you now remember. he springs up, his book still in hand, and smiles at you, like it is the easiest thing in the world. like it is something he has done a million times, and will continue to do a million more. 

and you feel yourself grinning, as fresh tears run down your face. part of you is so sad, for leo and yourself, because all this time he remembered and suffered through it all, and all this time, you have forgotten him and everything that he so brilliantly is. part of you is so, so damn happy, because you remember. you remember the day you met him, the days he visited you inside that lonely fortress, the days you spent in the library together, everything. 

and he takes your hand, and smiles one final time. he speaks, and you remember how much you loved that voice of his. he tells you he'd knew you'd remember, because it is you, and it is him, and you two were always going to bound by some sort of idiotic destiny. 

and then you wake up. 

\- 

but it is different, today of all days. today, you don't wake up to the usual gray world you have become so accustomed to, no, today you wake up, and the world is full of color. and you gasp, because you remember everything that was so cruelly taken away from you, and for the first time in a long, long while, you don't feel as if you are wasting away. 

today you feel alive, and it is beautiful and amazing and there are no words to describe your happiness. and you want to act, to do something outrageous and different and probably downright insane, so you do that, because you are alive, because you can. 

and you run through the castle halls, down the twists and turns of the bright white colored walls, and pass people who give you wide-eyed stares and questioning looks, you run outside, all the way down the green grassy hill, all the way to the brown colored stables, and there you stop and breathe. 

and there stands two men, one of a more criminal background, one who speaks differently to all the others. and they both tilt their heads in mild confusion, tons of questions no doubt forming in their minds as they glance at you. odin, the one that talks differently shrugs, and mutters something about 'the dark powers that he is bound of refusing to tell him any answers' and niles, the criminal, rolls his eyes, and just points at the castle, as he tells odin he's 'a damn weirdo' and you laugh at the pair, thank niles with a nod, and make a mad dash towards the castle. 

you once again sprint through the halls, making you way past more people that look at you strangely. you briefly think it must be because of the fact that you are sprinting through the walls of shirasagi, after weeks of just staying in your room. you let it go though, there are many important matters to attend to than thinking about that. 

as you turn around one of the many corners of the castle, you bump into somebody, full force, knocking both them and you over. a thud comes from the both of you, and you look up to quickly apologize and go on your way, but stop as you lock eyes with the person you knocked over. 

Leo, his name is, the boy you fell in love with, you remember, your soulmate, you speak. 

and you sit there, and you look at him in wonder, just like you did when you first met him. and he sits there, and looks at you as if he could do just that for the rest of his life, and he'd be content. and you both just sit there on the ground, grinning like fools and never breaking eye contact, with books scattered around you two. 

and it's as if everything bursts to life with color again. 

\- 

and that's how the royal family of hoshido find you two later on into the night, leaning against the wall, books surrounding you both, with leo's head on your shoulder as you both peacefully sleep. 

leo's retainers, the two strange men from before are standing just behind the family, grinning and laughing quietly as they tease their little lord with muffled comments. all while takumi rages at the mere sight of his sister with a nohrian prince, as sakura and ryoma try their hardest to calm him down and keep the angry man quiet. hinoka just shook her head at her family and their antics, as she looked at the current scene. 

all while leo and you slept peacefully, once again meeting in your little world of dreams. it's full of grins and laughter and happiness, as you and leo do the things you'd missed oh so dearly. your feels as if it's going to burst out of your chest at any point, and leo's cheeks burn a deep shade of red. 

it is just as you remember, and even better than that. 

you briefly wonder how you could have forgotten leo, and that's when memories of the terrible battle you fought comes back to mind. the last battle of the war, you surrounded by both of your families, everyone fighting so fiercely, you falling to the ground as the battle ended, everything fading out. you'd lost your memories after that, and it was decided by both families that you would up staying at shirasagi until you remembered and were well enough to visit nohr again. 

it tugged at your heart, burned your lungs. but you remembered, you remembered leo, camilla, xander, elise, ryoma, sakura, takumi, hinoka. hell, you even remembered all of their weird and wacky retainers. 

you remembered, and that's what mattered. and you wouldn't ever forget again. you smiled as you looked up at leo, and smiled even more as he leant down to kiss you. yes, how could you ever forget anything like this?


End file.
